


Collection of my Drabble Thingies.

by Alecai



Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecai/pseuds/Alecai
Summary: This will be a place for my various drabbles from various sites, I might move the few Drabble Fics I've got on Tumblr over to here but idk yet.





	Collection of my Drabble Thingies.

She sat at the dinner table, her fingers flying over the keys as Kanye West sang Jesus Walks in her ears the words pouring themselves onto the page. She stops for a moment to look around the room, the bright orange and stark blackfish in the tank on the counter catching her eye the rose gold coffee cup in front of it sitting empty where she abandoned it. Glancing away from the fish she watched as her mom came in from the backyard fresh eggs in her hands the dogs following in after her, they went wherever she did these days as if they could tell she wasn’t quite getting as much air as she used to, as if they were worried that if they weren’t watching her every move they’d miss something.  
She pursed her lips and went back to typing her niece and nephew playing with toys in the background, the words not coming to her as easily as they had before. She’d been trying to get inspiration for her Teen Wolf fanfiction all day and it finally hit her after her morning shower and she’d been on her laptop ever since Stiles and Derek’s relationship developing further with every tap of her fingers on the keys.  
It’d been a while since she had been feeling well enough to even open her computer for longer than five minutes let alone want to write.  
Well no, she always wanted to write, but actually putting something to paper and staring at the blinking line were two completely different things. As she leaned and weaved through the preserve with Stiles from the other side of the computer screen the song started over again and the trance she was in snapped like a rubber band and the tension in her shoulders released as the Character she was manipulating through her story completed the mountain ash circle and limped over to the relative safety of the rebuilt Hale pack, Peter smoothing his hand over the back of his Stiles’ neck not once taking his eyes off of the Alphas standing trapped on the other side of the line. Leaning back in her chair she completed the chapter and set about editing it the smell coming from the kitchen luring her away from her work, for a little while at least.


End file.
